


Stormy Night

by Kma345



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Hotel, Smut, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/pseuds/Kma345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps console a friend during a storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larryforever2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/gifts).



> For Niallergirl89. Hope you like it!

You were standing at the airport waiting to board your plane. You and the boys were flying to France. You’d known Niall since you were little and he decided since this was their last tour, you should come along with them. Unfortunately you were only staying in France for a couple of days. “Hey Samantha!” You turned around to see Niall waving at you.

"Hey, Niall. Don't call me that. When is the plane going to be ready?" 

“It should be here any minute.” Right after he finished his sentence you saw the plane back into place so everyone could board. It didn’t take very long for everyone to get settled in. Thankfully the plane ride didn’t take long because you weren’t the biggest fan of planes.

When you got to the hotel you found out that you were rooming with Harry. You were curious why you were roomed when Harry when normally you’re roomed with Niall or Louis. Not that you minded being roomed with Harry. You always thought he was attractive, but didn’t have the guts to do anything about it. Harry normally always had his own room. The only reason he didn’t this time was because the hotel was very small and there weren’t enough rooms.You walked into the room cautiously. You knew how much Harry enjoyed his alone time and you didn’t to interrupt him. He was sitting in the chair looking out the window. “Hope you don’t mind that I took the bed by the window?”

“No, that’s fine. Sorry that you don’t have your own room.” You honestly hadn’t even notice that his stuff was already sitting on a bed. It didn’t make any difference to you which bed you had. You’d hoped that you wouldn’t be spending much time in the room anyway.

“It’s okay. I’m glad that you’re the person I’m sharing a room with.” Harry still hadn’t turned around. Maybe he was lying, you thought. Out of everyone, why would he be happy that he’s sharing a room with you?

“Thanks.” You had no idea what else to say. You and Harry were never the closest in the band, but it’d never been this awkward before. “Well I think I’m gonna go talk to Louis.” Thankfully Louis and Niall’s room was right next door. You knocked on the door, hoping that they hadn’t gone anywhere yet. You only stood there for a second when Niall finally opened the door. “Hey Sam, come in.”  
You walked to the other side of the room and sat in one of those uncomfortable chairs they always have in hotel rooms. “Not that I care if you’re here, but why are you here and not in your room?” Niall asked.

“It was just awkward. I feel like he’s upset that he doesn’t have his own room.” Louis walked in just catching the end of your sentence.

“Just ignore him. He’ll get over it. He can’t always get what he wants,” Louis said sitting down on one of the beds. “I’m assuming we’re talking about you sharing a room with Harry?”

“Yeah when I went in he was just staring out the window. He said he’s glad he’s sharing a room with me, but it sure doesn’t seem that way,” you huffed.

“He just gets that way sometimes. He just likes to be by himself and gets into moods where he doesn’t want to talk to anyone, so don’t take it personally. And he probably does want you to room with him because you’re the quietest out of all of us. You can hang out here all you want, right Niall?” You looked at Niall who was staring at his phone and nodding his head, barely paying attention to what the two of you were talking about.

“Thanks Louis. I just don’t want to annoy him. I know he likes a place where he doesn’t have to deal with people. Maybe if I just sleep there he won’t mind.” You hoped that if had enough of his personal space he would be in a good mood.

You stayed in Louis and Niall’s room until your eyes were closing from exhaustion. You slowly pushed yourself up and made your way back to your room. You tried to open the door as quietly as possible so not to wake Harry. You changed, got into bed and instantly fell asleep. You woke up not even an hour later to it storming horribly outside. You did everything to go back to sleep, but it was no use.

Storms had never been your thing. They actually scared you pretty badly. You never understood how people could find them calming. You turned over, facing away from the window, but that didn’t help any. All of a sudden the sky lit up and was followed by thunder strong enough to shake the walls. That was all it took for you to start crying. Since you normally shared a room with Niall or Louis you would just crawl into bed and hold on to them for dear life, but you couldn’t do that since you were sharing a room with Harry. And you didn’t think that he’d appreciate it very much if you just climbed into his bed.

“Sam? Are you alright? Why are you crying?” He sounded so concerned and it made your heart melt.

“I’m fi…”

“You’re n’fine. Tell me ‘s’wrong.” He was mumbling so much that it was hard to understand him. You knew that he was half asleep and you felt terrible for waking him.

“I don’t like storms,” you whisper. Harry didn’t respond right away and you thought he’d fallen back asleep. But you heard his bed creak and felt yours dip. He lay down behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen.” Had this been Niall or Louis you would have felt better, but with Harry it just made you more nervous. You’d thought about this many times, but never thought it would actually happen. “Why don’t we do something to take your mind off of the storm?”

“Like wha…” before you could finish your question you felt Harry’s lips on your neck. He rolled over so that you were under him and resumed sucking on your neck. This was too good to be true, you must be dreaming. “Har…oh…what…doing?” You couldn’t even get out a complete sentence out. It just felt so incredibly good. Harry stopped and looked at you concerned.

“Do you want me t’stop? M’sorry I thought you wanted this too.” Harry was now off of you and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I do! I just didn’t know you wanted it,” you said crawling over to him. You kneeled behind him and threw your arms over his shoulders. “Hey I’m sorry I made I sound like I didn’t want to. It just startled me; I never actually thought you’d be interested in me.”

Instead of Harry responding, he got up, turned around only to pin you to the bed. He resumed right where he left off. His hands slowly made their way down to your hips, squeezing occasionally.Removing his lips from your neck, he took your bottom lip in his. Pulling away to stare at him, you saw that his eyes were almost black. He didn’t give you very long to stare before he was back to assaulting your neck. You knew there would be a mark tomorrow, but you didn’t care. All you could think about was being here in this moment with Harry.

Harry tugged on your shirt, trying to get if off without much luck. You sat up and he was finally able to take it off. Clearly frustrated he threw it across the room. You felt so exposed. It wasn’t that you hadn’t had sex before, but with Harry it seemed so much more intimate. “There’s no need f’that,” he said removing your hands from your chest. He was looking you up and down trying to take everything in.

“Beautiful,” he said leaving a trail of kisses down your chest. When he reached the top of your shorts, he came back up and started sucking on your breast. He took the other in his hand to massage it, making sure they were both getting attention.

“Oh…Harry…it feels…soo…good.” You were too out of breath to talk. He was amazing at this. You knew he was experienced, but you never knew anything could feel this good. He switched to sucking on the other breast and playing with other. He’d left his rings on and you loved the coolness of them against your hot skin. You tangled your fingers in his hair and it took all you had not to pull on it, hard.

He let your breast out with a pop and caught your mouth in a kiss. You flipped over so that you were now straddling him. You had your hands wrapped around his neck while his hands were firmly planted on your hips. He put one of his hands on your thigh and slowly began to slide it up until it was at the very top of your thigh, right next to where you wanted him. When he pushed his hand in your shorts, you jumped. “M’sorry didn’t mean to scare you love. Do you want me to stop?”

“God no.” You took his hand and placed it where you had wanted him all this time. He moved your panties to the side and ran one of his fingers up and down your slit. He made his way back up to your clit and began rubbing in fast circles. He stopped for a second to slide a finger in and start pumping in and out. It just wasn’t enough for you though, you needed more. You pushed your hips down grinding on his fingers.

“That’s it, use m’fingers.” He started pumping them faster and placing his thumb on your clit and began rubbing. About a minute later you felt the familiar tightening in your stomach. “Cum for me.” That’s all it took. His command pushed you over the edge. You laid you forehead against his trying to catch your breath. He pulled his fingers from you and you whimpered at the loss of contact. He stuck them in his mouth and sucked all of your juices off.

You could feel how hard he was through the thin boxer briefs he was wearing. You trailed your hand down his toned stomach stopping for just a second before stroking him. He moaned and laid his head back against the head board. “God Sam…keep…going.”

It made you feel amazing that you had this effect on him. Suddenly you were flipped over again and he was hovering over you. “Enough teasin’,” he said getting up and searching through his bags. He came back with a little foil packet. He slipped out of his boxers and rolled the condom on. While he did this you took the time to slide your shorts and panties off. He climbed back on the bed and spread your legs and lined himself at your entrance. “Ready?” You nodded your head giving him permission to go. He pushed himself all the way in, but didn’t move,wanting to give you time to adjust to his size.

“Harry…please…move!” It didn’t take any more encouragement than that. He started out slow, almost agonizingly slow. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into you again.

“Faster…go…Faster!” Picking up the pace, he took your right leg and threw it over his should so he could get deeper.

“So tight. Feels so good. So wet.” You grabbed his neck and pulled him down to give him a kiss. He thrusted particularly hard hitting the sweet spot inside of you. He did it again causing you to dig your nails into his back. “Do that again,” he growled. So that’s exactly what you did. You were sure he’d have scratch marks down his back, but neither of you cared at the moment. He’s thrusts began to get sloppy and you tell he was close. “M’close,Sam.”

“Then cum, Harry.”

“Not until you cum again.” His hand that wasn’t holding your leg found your clit and started rubbing it. “Cum Sam, cum.” A few seconds later the tightening in your stomach was back. You came around him and a few seconds later he let himself go.

He put your leg down, but stayed on top of you. Both of you were too tired to move. Eventually he rolled off to the side. He took the condom off, tied it, and threw it in the trash. He lay back down on the bed, grabbed you, and rolled you to him. “See I told you that’d take your mind off the storm,” he smirked pulling you into his chest.

“Shut up,” you squealed giving a little swat to his arm. “But yes it did take my mind off of it. Thank you.”

“Anytime love, anytime.” You didn’t realize you’d fallen asleep until you woke up the next morning wrapped in his arms. You couldn’t help staring at him. He looked so peaceful. “It’s not nice to stare.”

“I wasn’t staring,” you lied.

“You were, but it’s okay. I watched you when you fell asleep last night.” You pushed yourself away so you could see his face.

“So, uh, what happens now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what do we do now that we’ve slept together.” You didn’t know what he was going to say, but last night sure as hell didn’t feel like a friend helping a friend out.

“Well what do you want to happen?” You wanted to confess you’d found him attractive for a while, but didn’t want to ruin your friendship. What if he actually did just sleep with you to keep your mind off the storm? “Sam?”

“Well I, uh, want to…”

“Be more than friends?” He said finishing your sentence.

“Yes,” you whispered.

“Well how about we try a date and see how that goes.”

“Really!?” You couldn’t contain your excitement. You sat up smiling, completely forgetting that you were naked. You only noticed after Harry looked down. You wrapped your arms around yourself as fast as you.

“Babe, there’s no need for that. I saw it last night remember?” You didn’t care; it was different when you weren’t having sex. You wrapped the blanket around yourself so you could get up and take a shower. You hadn’t stopped smiling the entire morning. Even if things didn’t work out, you knew you had at least tried. Maybe storms weren’t so bad after all you thought.


End file.
